


Over The Years

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: 11yo goofballs, Anger, Arguments, Children, F/M, First Meeting, Flirting, Hogwarts, Idiots, M/M, Marauders, Memories, laughing, photo album, shouting, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A linear set of stories over the years from Sirius and Remus' first meeting, to their last..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this'll have yet, but it'll be a fair few!  
> Please stick with this, I'm actually going to finish this story!  
> Kudos and leave comments?

"Potter!" Sirius clapped James over the head, bouncing excitedly on the plush armchair, "Potter, who IS that?!"  
James groaned inwardly, glancing up from his potions essay to see the poor bugger to catch Sirius' eye this time. Hauling himself up, he follows Sirius' mad, waving arm until- "Bloody hell..", he whistled, blinking rapidly, "It's only 1st year, how did we miss him?"  
Sirius had practically crawled onto James' back at this point, whining impatiently, "Jaaaames! Look at him, that's not legal! Should I go introduce myself? I'm gonna go introduce myself, don't wait up!"  
With this, he flashed a cheeky grin and bounded over the back of the chair, earning a chuckle from his best mate. He pushed his hair back, stuck his hands into his pockets and ambled towards the young boy across the empty common room.  
James watched Sirius saunter over, the poor boy had his nose buried in a book, unaware of the asshole hurricane aimed at him. Stifling a grin, he shamelessly hung over the arm chair, watching them.

Remus had missed the first month of school and was desperately trying to catch up, refusing to waste this opportunity by falling even further behind in his studies. Right now, he was glued to his astronomy textbook, puzzling over constellations and jotting down notes. The common room was blissfully quiet, the silence punctuated only by a few loud whispers from the boys sitting by the fireplace, which he promptly ignored. He couldn't afford to get close to anybody, not in his condition. With a sigh, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, turning them back to astronomy. Halfway through the page, he realised the boys had gone quiet behind him, had they finally left? He huffed a sigh of relief and ruffled his own hair, closing his eyes and letting the afternoon sun warm his face.  
Sirius stopped dead a few feet behind the boy, suddenly and inexplicably nervous. This was ridiculous! Nevermind him being a Black, he was a Gryffindor now, no time to piss about like a coward! Yet he was almost shaking at the thought of talking with this stranger, incredible.. The strange boy had momentarily abandoned his textbook, leaning back slightly, with his eyes closed, the sun shining on his bronze skin and those peculiar, intriguing scars over his cheek. His entire face burned as he realised he'd been stood staring at the fellow Gryffindor, and remembered James' presence behind him, the git was no doubt enjoying this tragedy! So he cleared his throat, rather loudly, and cried out as the boy yelped in surprise and toppled from his seat, a flash of amber as his shocked eyes caught Sirius' for a split second before the boy ended up in a heap on the floor.  
Neither of them heard the click of a camera going off.

Sirius jumped back as though he'd been electrocuted, hands flung up in defence as he heard James cackling at his back, "Crap, mate. Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, are you hurt?", he paused long enough to take a breath and hold a hand out, "I'm Sirius, that's James, what your name? I came over because we don't recognise you, see.."  
Remus looked up slowly, staring at this boy who _spoke so much_ , had scared him from his seat and was actually looking at him with genuine interest and concern, as opposed to fear and disgust like so many others in his life. He rubbed gently at his shoulder, lips twitching slightly. "I, uh.. I'm Remus", he started quietly, "I'm not badly hurt, merely a bruise. I'm not surprised you don't recognise me, I managed to miss the first month of school with fever", he explained softly, taking the stranger's hand and hauling himself up from the floor, taking in the scruffy black hair that fell to his chin and the steely grey eyes that smiled at him in the warm sunlight. Those grey eyes furrowed slightly and, without any warning, a cool hand clamped onto his forehead.  
"I'm sorry, wh- what do you think you're doing?!" Remus spluttered helplessly, wide eyes staring at the enigma before him, who was humming and nodding rather knowingly.  
"You don't have a fever anymore, that's good. I was worried, don't want you passing out! What're you studying?". Ignoring Remus' protests, he grabbed the textbook, releasing a cheerful _whoop_!  
"Hey Potter! He was studying ME!", he yelled, causing Remus to gape in confusion and both James and Sirius to laugh even harder, eyes streaming and faces reddening.  
Remus narrowed his eyes at the two, emitting a soft snarl as he yanked the textbook from Sirius' hands and marched out of the common room, "I don't appreciate being made fun of and you'll be lucky if Lily Evans doesn't have words with you both about this" he hissed at the stunned pair before swiftly exiting, an odd stinging behind his eyes.  
James and Sirius stared, mouths hung open, until Sirius recovered, "Who's this Lily Evans and do we know her yet?"  
James just shrugged and picked up the abandoned potions essay, "Haven't a clue, mate. Shimmy your arse over here and read this for me, would you?"  
Sirius stared after Remus for a few minutes, remembering how the sun danced through his caramel hair, before rolling his eyes and joining James on the couch. He'd rather forgotten about Remus an hour later.


	2. Herbology and an apology.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the trio!

_*1 week later*_  
It had been an oddly tense week, Sirius had been fidgety and whiny since the altercation with that Remus chap. It was a lazy Thursday afternoon, you know the type, a muggy, warm sun making everybody sleepy, like time had gone to sleep. Sirius and James wandered over the grounds, headed for Herbology, movements slow, lethargic. Sirius had tied his hair back in a sloppy bun, his eyes mildly glazed over with the heat.  
"I'm dying, Potter" he muttered, nudging James' arm as they rounded to the Herbology greenhouses.  
"You're not dying, mate. It's just sweltering, look we're almost there", James drawled in response, positively hating the school uniform at that moment. He shook his head to try and generate a small breeze, but only succeeded in stirring up the muggy, dusty air again.  
"Look, Sirius", he groaned, "you were being a moany git _before_ this heatwave hit. You found that kid and talked to him, yet? Because you're bloody doing my box in!" Sirius looked away, suddenly interested in kicking a small stone about, mumbling under his breath.  
"What was that, mate? Speak up a bit!" James quirked an eyebrow and silently counted, _1..2..3_  
"No! I haven't bloody spoken to him yet, you git!" Sirius exploded, throwing his hands up as they reached the greenhouse, unaware that Remus was walking behind them now.  
"He thinks I bullied him, James! He probably thinks I'm no better than the rest of my treacherous family!" his voice cracked slightly as he spoke, "I'm _not_ like them, I was laughing because he was studying the dog star! Y'know, my namesake?! It always cracks me up, I can't help it!"  
Sighing loudly, and dramatically, he rubbed at the back of his neck, "how can I just go up to him when he thinks I'm some worthless bully?" his voice hitched a fraction at the end and James' heart went out to his best friend.  
Remus had ended up behind them in time to hear them start talking about him and he frowned thoughtfully. He was already in a foul mood from this accursed heat, did he really have to listen to these idiots badmouth him on top of that? He traipsed quietly behind them, attempting to muster up the courage to tell them off for their actions when Sirius mentioned his family and, oh.. Didn't he sound rather sad? That wasn't right, Remus thought, he was the bully! He frowned again, thinking hard about the events in the common room.  
 _"..he's studying ME!"_ oh, of course! He'd been studying Canis Major, _Sirius_ in other words, and the boy had introduced himself as Sirius a few minutes prior to that, oh honestly..  
 _You are a bumbling fool, Remus Lupin_ , he chastised himself, _he was probably just trying to be friendly, look how you've upset him_! Knowing he might regret this, he lifted his fist to his mouth and coughed delicately.

James was dumbstruck, trying to decide how best to help Sirius, who was getting more and more irate and he worried the boy would start kicking the flowers in his rage. Then they heard the soft cough and Sirius spun round, his eyes blazing.  
"If we're in your way, just bloody walk arou-", he shouted, freezing when he saw the face. Vision assaulted by caramel hair and sun kissed skin, Remus looking vaguely frightened as Sirius aimed his anger at him.  
"Oh.. It's you?", Sirius winced, unsure if he was asking or telling, he needed to explain! "R-Remus, wasn't it? Look, I'm not a bully, honest! I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at your textbook, it's my name, innit? I'm sorry for upsetting you!"  
Remus blinked rapidly, mouth dropping open as he attempted to decipher Sirius' garbled speech, "Will you _breathe_!", he cried, effectively silencing the paler boy again, "I'm not too mad at you", he admitted hesitantly, adhering to some unspoken instinct that he needed to tread carefully with this boy, "You did upset me, _but_ only because I'd slightly forgotten your name, so I didn't make the connection with the Astronomy book and I wouldn't let you explain", he finished with a huff, blowing his fringe upwards and missing how Sirius watched the movement, seemingly entranced.  
"Did you hear me?" he demanded after a minute or two of silence, turning to glare at James, who was grinning and watching them both shamelessly, "Can he hear me right now? He's gone sort of.. Funny", he finished, starting to feel rather awkward and wishing he hadn't bothered initiating this entire ordeal, utterly sure they were playing some sort of game at his expense.  
James was trying not to giggle, he really was, but this was hilarious! Better than he'd expected the day to turn out anyway, so he couldn't really be blamed if a small chuckle escaped him, could he?  
"I'm not sure, mate! He was expecting you to stay pissed, I think, and he wasn't prepared to talk to you yet anyway", he flashed a toothy grin, eyes sparkling, "I think he was working on a speech and all, really wanted to make a good impression on you" he whispered conspiratorially, cuffing Sirius hard over the head, " _Oi_! He's willing to talk to you, don't goof it up again, you git! I don't think I can listen to you whinge like that again.."  
Bursting with laughter, he ducked Sirius return slap and disappeared into the greenhouse to escape the unforgivable heat, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.  
Sirius blinked slowly at James' words and lowered his hand, watching him leave with a grimace, "You don't think I was bullying you, then?"  
The grounds were silent, a rare occurrence, students and teachers alike in their classrooms. The bright, hazy sun fell on them as a few birds could be heard sharing their sweet song, Remus drank in the atmosphere as he contemplated his next words with a tender smile, "Nah. Not anymore, anyway", he offered his hand, "Remus Lupin, pleased to make your acquaintance!" Sirius grinned brightly, grasping the proffered hand and shaking it energetically, "Sirius! Sit next to me and James? We'll keep you right and, failing that, we'll keep you entertained!"  
Remus nodded with a bright giggle and the two boys rushed into the classroom mere seconds before the class started, the newly formed trio finishing introductions and murmuring away to each other throughout the lesson.

The lesson breezed past in a flurry of whispers, rows from the teacher and scribbled notes. The trio stumbled out of the greenhouse and back into the Summer afternoon, shielding their eyes against the light that failed to dissipate during Herbology. Remus hung back slightly, enjoying himself watching James and Sirius interact, swatting lazily at each other and chattering excitedly about some activity for the weekend. He was so.. So close, he could join them, be a part of this friendship with just a few steps. The thought warmed his chest and he smiled softly, almost speeding up when Sirius spun round, almost crashing into the boy as he gripped his shoulders, eyes gleaming brightly, "Remus, old chap! Say you'll do it, say you'll help! You will, won't you?", he went on, tugging on his shoulders and breathing heavily, " _Please_! This is a three man job, don't let us down, mate!"  
Remus just gaped, his shoulders _burning_ , nobody had touched him in so long.. He had to fight a painful urge to just lean into the touch, but it felt so sweet to be held in the soft Summer air, dust motes spinning tiredly around their faces. He stared up into Sirius' face, scruffy black hair tumbling from the bun, shiny grey eyes smiling as he waited for an answer.  
"Oh, I can't see why not. I'll bet it's only a three man job because you've got your third man, right?", why was he trembling? Oh, that's right, these were potential friends and their potential friendship was riding on whatever plan they were dragging him into. He was rudely snapped from these thoughts by, _oh bloody hell_ , a pair of wiry arms that had snaked around his shoulders and a face nuzzled against his hair for less than a second before pulling away to reveal a pair of goofballs again. He had to fight against the urge to whine, already missing that stiflingly hot embrace, even in this heat.  
"You, Remus, are a gentleman amongst scoundrels!" Sirius proclaimed, bouncing away towards the castle, chattering happily to himself. James slyly pocketed his camera again, tugging on Remus' elbow, "C'mon mate, he'll be in the bloody Great Hall by now, wondering why we're taking so long"  
Remus stared after Sirius, the embrace searing his skin as he struggled to comprehend the day's events. He'd planned to give the boys a piece of his mind and instead Sirius had apologised, gotten _him_ to apologise, had spent an entire lesson quite happily talking with him, accepted him and.. Hugged him!  
Shaking his head with a chuckle, he let James drag him along with a sneaking suspicion that this was going to be his life now, "Yeah, alright. Never stops, does he? Are you two definitely okay with me?"  
"Of course! Water under the bridge and all that, you're with us now", James grinned obliviously, his thoughts already on dinner.  
Remus followed dutifully, _happily_ , mind whirring as they crossed the dry lawn. Hogwarts was already an unprecedented gift, but maybe it didn't have to be lonely as well.


End file.
